


from beginning and moments after

by Shunou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: Beginilah permulaannya, "Ayah sudah mengatur pertunanganmu."





	from beginning and moments after

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

i. Beginilah permulaannya, "Ayah sudah mengatur pertunanganmu."

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan, menurut Sasuke, ketika mendengarnya dari sang ayah. Justru yang lebih mengherankan adalah bahwa baru sekarang ini sang ayah memutuskan untuk mengabarkan berita-tak-cukup-mengejutkan itu kepadanya. Sasuke, untuk satu atau dua hal tertentu, sudah agak lama juga menantikannya. Sang kakak toh dikabari berita serupa ketika usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke yang sekarang dua puluh satu dan menikah di tahun berikutnya.

Sebagai putra pemimpin klan sebesar ini; berada di urutan kedua sebagai penerusnya; juga putra satu-satunya yang masih melenggang bebas tanpa pendamping, Sasuke sudah lama mempersiapkan diri. Memang begitulah tradisi kebanyakan klan besar, lebih-lebih yang eksistensinya mendahului desa mereka. Sasuke tidak perlu terkejut seharusnya—adalah sebuah pola repetitif, yang tidak berubah sejak dulu, yang usaha mencoba mencari pangkalnya bakal lebih sulit ketimbang mencari kelanjutannya.

Yang begitu: datang sesudah sang kakak, juga bukan sebuah epifani. Sasuke masih seringkali bertanya-tanya, apakah hingga kini, dengan tim ANBU kelas A-nya sendiri, dia tetap berada di posisi kedua bagi sang ayah perkasa.

Yang tidak dia ketahui adalah mengapa nama mantan rekan satu tim geninnya dulu justru dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan ini. Sasuke tidak bisa tidak merasa heran dibuatnya.

* * *

ii. Godaime Hokage duduk di seberang ayahnya, jutsu rahasianya mengelabui banyak orang mengenai umur aslinya, masih menguarkan tekanan otoritas seperti masa kepemimpinannya dulu. Sang ayah duduk di samping Sasuke, wajah terpaku pada emosi netralnya yang permanen—wajah yang sering membuat Sasuke balas mengernyit, tetapi sudah sejak beberapa lama ini Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Rupanya sudah dua tahun yang lambat berlalu, Sasuke memutuskan dalam benak selagi matanya menjelajahi kontur wajah si gadis— _ah_ wanita muda yang kini duduk bersimpuh di seberangnya, sejak terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya. Garis kekanakan di sudut-sudut wajahnya telah menghilang, dan Sasuke dibuat bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak menyadari metamorfosis sefenomenal itu; sejak kapan kiranya Sasuke telah kehilangan sentuhan perseptifnya. Senyum yang ditampilkan kepada orang banyak terkesan formal dan terkendali, tetapi entah bagaimana binar yang terpancar dari sepasang mata sewarna apel itu membuat darah Sasuke berdesir, meski barang sedikit. Si wanita masih punya pengaruh yang sama terhadap Sasuke, rupanya.

Tetapi, pikir Sasuke tidak sepakat, kombinasi bedak dan furisode itu mengaburkan batas antara realita dan mimpinya. Hanya warna seberani merah yang dikenakannya itu yang mengingatkan Sasuke atas ketajaman dan kekuatan yang merupakan definisi Haruno Sakura, sang kunoichi. Sasuke berpikir, dengan sedikit berduka, bahwa merah seperti miliknya barangkali tidak baik bila berpadu dengan merahnya Uchiha.

Tetapi barangkali, kalau dengannya tak apa, pikir Sasuke.

* * *

iii. Dari mana datangnya logika cacat ini? Sasuke menyuarakannya pada angin dan hujan daun.

Sasuke tahu besarnya kasih sang kakak untuknya—toh dia yang paling tahu hangatnya genggaman tangan berkalus itu di telapak kecil Sasuke; dia yang tahu aroma hutan dan tanah basah di balik selimut besar Itachi di setiap malam berbadai. Sasuke juga tahu, yang ini juga adalah bentuk lain kasih sayang sang kakak kepadanya.

Tetapi mengapa, apa-apa yang sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan tidak lagi menggiurkan; tidak seperti saat masih berada di tangan yang lain—adalah suara batin Sasuke yang berat hati.

Sasuke hanya bisa menerima saat sang kakak berkata, di suatu ketika, "Aku melepas hakku sebagai penerus klan."

Sasuke sudah terbiasa menjadi ujung kedua penerima: menjadi yang kedua memecahkan catatan rekor, yang kedua sebagai penerima afeksi; menjadi cadangan jika rencana pertama tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Sasuke sudah terbiasa berdiri di belakang kakaknya; berdiri dekat hingga wujudnya berbaur kasat mata dan nyaris terlupakan. Jadi, ketika semua terjadi begitu cepat, pilihan Sasuke hanyalah diam dan menerima.

Butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengendapkan pemahaman itu ke dalam dirinya, juga diri sang ayah. Ketika itu terjadi, pertanyaan apakah merahnya bisa berpadu dengan merahnya Sakura—adalah yang pertama kali Sasuke tanyakan pada batu dan tanah basah. 

* * *

iv. Tidak, benak Sasuke ketika angin dan hujan daun dan batu dan tanah basah tidak bisa memberikan jawaban untuknya, merahnya dan merah Sakura tidak untuk disandingkan bersama. Merahnya akan meracuni merah suci berani itu, membentuk bayang permanen yang menolak hilang; mencabut kemilau aslinya.

Mengapa? tanya Sasuke, tetapi dia sudah lama belajar untuk tidak lagi mengharap jawaban.

Sudah cukup dua puluh tiga tahun dia menyaksikan binar kejora yang lain meredup binarnya di balik gumpal awan merah dan asap kelabu yang membubung tinggi. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Uchiha adalah penghancur; sama seperti tangannya, dagingnya, nadinya yang dialiri darah merah Uchiha.

Tidak, putus Sasuke, tidak ingin dia meracuni hijaunya apel di mata itu hingga merah.

* * *

v. Ada yang hancur, aku Sasuke dengan keengganan, ketika dia melirik ke dalam sukmanya. Logikanya mendebat yang begini adalah satu-satunya jalan; keluaran yang lebih tertahankan. Yang begini adalah yang terbaik—untuk si wanita juga untuk kewarasan batinnya.

Benteng Uchiha terbangun terlalu tinggi; benteng yang sama akan menghalangi kilau cahaya yang bagai mercusuar itu; benteng yang sama yang tidak berhasil sang ibu lewati.

—karena kalau Sasuke diminta jujur, dia takut mercusuarnya akan roboh diterjang badai.

—karena Sasuke takut satu-satunya yang diinginkannya dalam hidupnya akan balik membencinya; menyesali dirinya.

Ketakutan yang kuat dan besar itu untuk sejenak mengalahkan ketakutan akan kehilangan dan kerapuhan dalam dadanya.

* * *

vi. Sasuke sudah bisa berkompromi dengannya: dada yang sesak, hati yang remuk, klan yang membekukan hingga tulang-tulang.

Rasanya begitu sakit sampai-sampai mati rasa dan kebas adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Karena dia tidak bisa mengobati sumber rasa sakit itu; karena menghilangkannya akan sama dengan kesakitan yang lebih mendalam; karena Sasuke akan tetap memilih sengsara meski disuguhi buah terlarang.

Tak apa, pikir Sasuke kebas, asal dia masih bisa menyaksikannya—bunganya, _bunga hatinya_ , masih mekar indah. Di kejauhan sana.

* * *

vii. Di tahun ke-dua puluh lima hidupnya, jabatannya adalah yang paling tinggi dan berbahaya; menempel ketat setelah rokudaime sendiri: komandan berdarah dingin ANBU. Orang bilang matanya semakin hitam dan wajahnya semakin beku emosi; terlalu sering disembunyikan di balik topeng keramik alabasternya. Yang tidak berubah adalah dadanya yang masih sesak, hatinya yang masih remuk, dan kebekuan yang mengebaskan seluruh sensorinya tanpa ampun.

Masih saja, Sasuke yakin, dia akan baik-baik saja. Untuk dua atau lima kehidupan lagi. Tetapi jiwanya mulai kehilangan awas dan mengumbar janji-janji. Katanya, “kalau ada kesempatan bertemu di kehidupan yang lain, aku akan melakukan sesuatu; supaya tidak begini jadinya”, pada angin yang bertiup gelisah di sekelilingnya, menyisip melalui helai panjang rambut merah muda itu. Ketika itu terjadi, cahaya redup di matanya menari-nari kegirangan karena api sewarna apel hijau itu masih menjalar hangat hingga ke dadanya—bertahun-tahun telah mencairkan karang es di jantungnya.

* * *

viii. "Bawa Uchiha kembali ke kejayaannya lagi, nak. Jaga kami seperti aku menjaga kalian dulu."

Tidak, pikir Sasuke. Sudah lama dia bukan sang anak bagi sang ayah; sejak malam di mana sepasang mata yang sama dengan miliknya bersinar kecewa, dan malam-malam sesudahnya yang berulang memuakkan. Tetapi, lanjutnya, barangkali kekuatan di ujung jarinya bisa untuk melindungi—seperti yang telah lama dia coba lakukan untuk api hijau kecilnya yang menggelitiki tepian sensori.

Barangkali dia masih bisa mencoba.

* * *

ix. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya."

Suaranya dimulai layaknya gemerincing furin yang ditiup angin musim panas di dada redam Sasuke.

—"aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah; di mana aku telah melakukannya; di mana aku telah mengacaukannya, kita berdua."

Tidak, tolak Sasuke dengan gema di dada, jangan salahkan dirimu.

—"aku mencoba mencari jawabannya, kau tahu? Selama ini; selama lima tahun ini aku mencari jawaban dan ternyata tidak ada di mana-mana. Tidak padaku."

Udara yang mulai menghangat terhirup masuk dan mengembangkan paru-parunya. Sasuke berpikir sudah lama dia tidak bernapas dalam.

—"mungkin jawabannya memang tidak ada padaku."

Benar, amin Sasuke dalam benak. Si bidadari tidak bersalah. Karena yang sedari awal harus memegang tanggung jawab adalah Sasuke dan darahnya dan klan yang sepenuhnya telah dipikulnya. Dua puluh tujuh, dan kalau bukan karena bunganya masih mekar indah, Sasuke sudah siap menetap di alam kesudahan kapan saja. Bebannya begitu berat, Sasuke melapuk.

—"mungkinkah ada padamu? Kau, yang tidak pernah belajar mempercayaiku; tidak pernah."

Mengapa, sangkal Sasuke tetapi mulutnya teguh terkunci dan dia hanya menerima saja tuduhan itu, di saat nyawa dan seluruh jiwaku telah sekian lama menari-nari di telapak tangan kecilmu? Semuanya milikmu.

Sasuke menyenandungkan janji-janji yang terpendam dalam, tapi hanya terdengar sampai dadanya yang bergemuruh gegap gempita.

—"aku ingin kau mempercayaiku, bahwa aku juga mampu."

Sasuke tidak pernah meragukannya. Tidak sekalipun. Tetapi Sasuke selalu takut. Dia selalu takut karena dia yang tidak cukup kuat.

—"bahwa aku cukup kuat untuk berdiri di sampingmu dan menitinya bersamamu."

Barangkali, doa Sasuke, karena Sakura adalah kekuatan baginya yang mampu menanggung segalanya.

* * *

x. Bertahun-tahun sesudahnya dan ada banyak anak dengan senyum pelangi dan tawa gula di sekelilingnya, Sasuke belajar caranya bersyukur—

[ _tapi ini bukan akhir mereka; bukan bahagia selama-lamanya_.]


End file.
